Attracted
by Agent N Danvers
Summary: A series of M-rated one shots featuring Maggie and Alex, or as we all know them, Sanvers. This is very much smut, and very much FxF, so if that isn't your style, you've come to the wrong place my friend.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a series of M-rated one shots, focusing on Sanvers. I'm hoping that you guys reading this will be able to provide me with prompts that you would like to see. I'll take any and all reviews and/or prompts, but with prompts, I will pick the ones that I feel I would actually have a shot at writing.**

 **This one will be a different take on what could have happened at the bar the day Alex came out.**

 **So anyways, thanks for reading. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Alex pulled Maggie towards her, taking the shorter woman's face in her hands. She kissed her softly, running her thumb against Maggie's cheek. She felt Maggie pull away, opening her eyes to see Maggie gazing at her softly. "I've been wanting to do that." Alex whispered. She leaned down and kissed Maggie again, letting her hands fall down to Maggie's neck.

Maggie moaned internally, but all the warning bells in her head were going off. _'She's a newbie. These relationships never work.'_ She pulled back, staring into Alex's eyes. And in that moment, she thought _'Fuck it.'_ She pulled herself up to Alex's height, wrapping her arms around Alex's neck. She gently nipped at Alex's lip, pulling away once again, catching her breath. "Let's get out of here." she breathed.

Alex's face had turned a slightly darker shade of pink. She could feel her heart beating loudly in her chest. She nodded, letting Maggie take her by the hand and pull her out of the bar. Alex managed to take the lead, pulling Maggie down the streets towards her apartment, fumbling with her keys as they finally reached her door. She felt Maggie's arms wrap around her waist, Maggie's hot breath against her ear.

Alex finally opened her door and dropped her keys on the floor, pulling Maggie in and slamming the door shut behind her. She pushed Maggie against it, locking it and staring down at the other woman, very nervous all of a sudden.

Maggie took Alex's face in her hands, smiling softly. "You okay?" she murmured.

Alex looked away nervously. "Um - I just-" she took a deep breath. "I've never-"

Maggie smiled softly. "I know." she whispered. She pushed herself away from the door and took Alex's hands in her own. "We can stop if you want."

Alex shook her head. "No, just - teach me." she whispered heavily.

Maggie grinned. She slipped her hands under Alex's shirt, tracing small patterns on her skin. She heard as Alex's breath caught in her throat. Maggie gazed up at Alex, biting her lip and nodding. "Bedroom?" she whispered.

Alex nodded and held onto Maggie's wrists, pulling her along with her. Maggie pushed Alex back towards the bed, watching as her knees hit the edge and she dropped down onto the mattress. Maggie lunged forwards, kneeling on Alex's lap. She pressed a kiss to Alex's lips, running her fingers across Alex's stomach and lifting her shirt over her head. As soon as Alex's shirt was out of the way, Maggie pushed Alex back, laying her on the bed. Her hands ran around to her back, releasing Alex's bra, and pulling it away slowly. Maggie pulled away from Alex's lips. "If you want to stop, just say so." she whispered.

Alex shook her head. "Don't you dare." she hissed. She pulled Maggie back down, kissing her furiously. She reached under Maggie's shirt, undoing the clasp and pulling the shirt and bra over Maggie's head. Maggie let her fingertips ghost against the underside of Alex's breasts, stopping before they ever got anywhere close to her nipples. Alex groaned loudly, lifting her leg and wrapping it around Maggie's waist.

"Someone's feeling eager." Maggie hissed.

Alex bit at Maggie's lip, slowly releasing it. "Maggie, please." she moaned.

Maggie grinned. "God knows I can't resist a beggar." She kissed her way from Alex's neck down her chest. Slowly, she pressed feather light kisses around Alex's breasts, finally pulling one of Alex's nipples into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the hardened, pink nipple, her left hand imitating what her tongue was doing. Alex's hands were in Maggie's hair, her back arching into Maggie as she moaned.

Maggie released Alex's nipple slowly, licking her way down Alex's stomach, gently nipping at her skin every so often. She undid Alex's jeans, inching the jeans and Alex's underwear down her body at a tortuously slow pace. She was enjoying the way that Alex was squirming underneath her. She nipped at Alex's hips, and kissed her inner thighs, finally discarding the items. Alex's hands had grabbed a hold of the blanket underneath them, Maggie could see her knuckles were white.

Maggie grinned and pushed Alex's legs apart, settling her body between them. "Ready?" she whispered, making sure her breath hit Alex's center. Alex moaned, nodding. Maggie licked and nipped at the skin on Alex's thighs, slowly climbing up between her legs. She pushed Alex's legs apart even more, her fingers leaving marks on the skin where she held Alex's legs.

Alex moaned again, pleading with Maggie. "Please, plea-ahhh"

Maggie licks Alex's clit softly, causing Alex's legs to begin to pull together, but Maggie's strong hands kept them apart. She sucked against Alex's clit, swirling her tongue around the hardened bud. One of Alex's hands tangles in Maggie's hair, the other in her own. Maggie pulls Alex's right leg over her shoulder, freeing her hand to move up to Alex's breast again, kneading it in time with her tongue. She pinched Alex's nipple, rubbing it between her fingers and let her tongue penetrate Alex's entrance. Maggie could hear Alex's breathing becoming laboured, she released Alex's nipple, bringing her fingers to Alex's clit, circling it slowly.

Alex's own hand replaced Maggie's pinching her own nipple as she arched against Maggie's mouth. She moaned loudly as Maggie's fingers circled her clit, breathing heavily as her tongue entered her. She hissed as Maggie switched her fingers and her tongue, entering her with two fingers, curling inside of her, and Maggie's expert mouth sucking at her clit again. Alex gasped as Maggie found her g-spot, curling and uncurling her fingers against it. Her walls tightened around Maggie, moaning loudly as she rode out the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced.

Maggie gently licked her clean as Alex came down, shuddering from the experience. She crawled back up to Alex, gently kissing her. Alex kissed her back, her eyes opening to see Maggie gazing at her softly. "That was amazing." she whispered.

Maggie smiled, kissing her again. "Good." she whispered. "Cause I plan on teaching you so much more." she whispered.

Alex smiled widely at her. She pulled Maggie's face down to her, kissing her again before she wrapped her arms around Maggie and listened to her breathing as they both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex tossed her keys onto the table next to her front door. She slid her jacket off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor, hearing the sharp knock of the metal zipper against the wood floor. She stumbled towards the couch and fell onto it, face first into a pillow. Her day had been long, and full of her least-favourite activity; paperwork. Files upon files had been stacked on her assigned desk, measuring at least four inches tall. Had she'd known about the torment that had awaited her when she had arrived at the DEO, she would have tried to arrive earlier, so she could have been done earlier. By the time she had looked up at the clock, it informed her that it was past nine o'clock in the evening by the time she had finally finished. On her way home, all she could think of was getting into a hot bath with a glass of whiskey, or maybe the entire bottle.

She debated internally if she should text Maggie, invite her over for the night. She had ultimately decided against it, but after sitting at a desk, hunched over reports all day, her muscles were screaming and she would have loved to have someone there to help her relax. Just as she began to debate once again if texting Maggie was a good idea, her phone buzzed in the pocket of her jacket on the floor. Alex groaned as she rolled over, falling onto the floor and reaching for her jacket, fishing the phone out of her pocket.

Maggie: How was your day Danvers?

Alex smiled softly, punching in the passcode and responding quickly.

Alex: Long. How was yours?

Maggie: Same. Do you want to go for some pool?

Alex: I would, but I can't get up from my floor.

Maggie: ?

Alex: I'm not used to sitting at a desk all day. My back and shoulders are killing me.

Alex locked the phone, standing slowly and padding into the bathroom, turning on the water to fill the tub, pouring a small amount of liquid bubble bath in to mix with the water. Generally Alex wasn't the 'bubble bath' kind of girl, but she usually wasn't the 'bath' kind of girl in general. She glanced back at the phone as the water level rose. Maggie hadn't responded, which was slightly out of character for her. But Alex shrugged it off, sure she was in the shower or had something else preoccupying her at the moment. She left the phone on the floor next to the tub, turning off the water and undressing herself, stepping gingerly into the tub. She eased down into the water, letting her head roll back to rest against the lip of the tub, letting the heat of the water ease her sore muscles. She felt herself dozing slightly, her head rolling to one side before a sharp tapping on the door dragged her back into the land of consciousness.

"Who is it?" Alex called. Her bathroom wasn't too far from her door, (but her apartment wasn't that big) and she hadn't closed the door to the bathroom.

"It's me." Maggie's muffled voice called back. Alex heard the front door opening, Maggie's voice coming through more clearly. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Alex glanced over her shoulder as Maggie closed the front door behind her. "I'm fine. You don't need to check on me."

Maggie's head turned towards the bathroom upon hearing Alex's voice. "I know," she said, reaching the doorway of the bathroom and leaning against the door frame. "But I wanted to see you. And I didn't have a better excuse."

Alex smirked slightly. "You're lucky I didn't lock that door Sawyer."

Maggie slipped off her boots, not saying anything. She stepped into the bathroom, sitting on the edge of the tub. "Still sore?" she whispered, leaning down to Alex's ear.

"Mm-a little." Alex responded. Maggie's fingers slid their way across Alex's shoulders, gently applying pressure against Alex's sore muscles. A small groan rose from Alex's throat, her head rolling backwards softly.

"Better?" Maggie whispered.

Alex nodded. "You're very skilled with your hands." she murmured.

Maggie grinned. "You already knew that." Alex splashed the other woman, smirking as she wiped stray foam from the bath off of her face, glancing down at her shirt. "If you wanted to see me in a wet t-shirt, you could have just asked." Maggie murmured. Alex grinned, turning herself around to face the other woman. Her fingers reached out to the hem of Maggie's shirt, pulling it over her head. "I thought you were sore." Maggie murmured, leaning down and resting her forehead against Alex's.

"Not for this." Alex whispered against Maggie's lips. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Maggie's neck, pressing a kiss to the other woman's lips, pulling her further down towards her.

Maggie pulled away as her grip slipped from the edge of the tub. "You're going to make me fall." she whispered.

"Well then you better hurry up and get in here, or I'll pull you in with me." Alex responded.

Maggie grinned, raising her eyebrows. She stood, unbuttoning her jeans, slowly edging them down her body, keeping eye contact with Alex. She stepped out of her jeans, kicking them aside before slowly reaching behind her, undoing her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Alex lifted her hand, grinning behind her fingers. Maggie stepped closer to the tub again, sliding her underwear down her body and stepping into the tub. "You have a very large tub." Maggie noted, leaning against the opposite side of the tub, laying her legs next to Alex's.

"You seriously want to talk about my tub?" Alex questioned, tilting her head.

Maggie nodded, "Oh yeah. I've been thinking about remodeling my place." she teased. "Where did you get this one?" she asked. "How much did it cost you?"

Alex narrowed her eyes at Maggie. "Seriously?" she hissed. "We're both laying here in my bathtub, naked and wet, and you want to talk about how much it costs?" she whispered, sitting up on her knees and leaning towards her.

Maggie shrugged, "I could be convinced to do other things."

"Oh, come on. After that little show that you put on, you definitely have to be as turned on as I am right now." Alex whispered, straddling Maggie's hips.

Maggie pulled Alex's face down to hers, kissing her fiercely as her thumbs traced Alex's jawline, fingers brushing against hair that fell against Alex's cheeks. Maggie pulled at Alex's lower lip with her teeth, releasing it as she pressed another bruising kiss on Alex's lips.

Alex's hips ground down against Maggie's, one hand tangling in Maggie's long, dark hair. Her other hand drifted down Maggie's neck and chest, coming to rest against the side of her breast. She heard Maggie inhale sharply as Alex gently rubbed her nipple with her thumb, her own hips continuing to grind against Maggie's. Alex kissed her way down Maggie's jaw, nipping and sucking softly at the skin at Maggie's throat.

Alex felt Maggie's hips push upwards, in effort to increase the friction that Alex was (barely) providing. Alex let her hand slip below the water and slowly found her way to Maggie's center. She ran her finger around Maggie's clit slowly, reveling in the small gasps and hisses that emanated from Maggie's lips. Alex grinned as she watched Maggie's face, noting the small changes in her expressions as she slid her fingers down Maggie's slit, barely entering her before pulling away and teasing Maggie's clit again.

Maggie's jaw dropped open several times before she could find the words. "A-Alex-" she hissed.

Alex tilted her head, "Yes?" she whispered, dipping her head to nip at Maggie's jaw line.

"Alex," Maggie growled, opening her eyes to reveal dark eyes filled with desire and lust. "Alex-" Maggie pulled Alex down again, kissing her feircely.

Alex slid her fingers against Maggie's clit once more, before pushing two fingers into Maggie, drawing a loud and gutteral moan from the back of Maggie's throat. Alex smiled wickedly to herself, curling her fingers inside of Maggie, thrusting deeply into the other woman.

Maggie rolled against Alex's fingers, reaching her own hand down to press against Alex's, her other hand tangled in Alex's hair.

Alex nipped at Maggie's lips, pulling softly. She reached upwards for Maggie's clit with her thumb, circling it slowly as she thrust deeply into the other woman, curling and uncurling her fingers with every pass.

Maggie used her own hand, pressing Alex deeper inside of her. As Alex began circling her clit faster, she moaned loudly, holding onto Alex's hair, before she finally fell over the edge, her head rolling back as she gasped with her climax.

Alex pressed a final kiss onto Maggie's lips, smiling. She withdrew her fingers slowly, feeling Maggie shudder underneath her. "Are you sore?" she whispered into Maggie's ear.

Maggie smirked, eyes closed as she leaned against the back of the tub. "Not yet." she whispered, opening her eyes before gently pushing Alex to rest against the other side of the tub, her arms on either side of Alex's head. "You're going to be even more sore though."


	3. Chapter 3

**If anyone has any prompts that they would like to see, please let me know. I'll do my best to try and write what you guys have in mind.**

Maggie leaned over the pool table, taking a slow breath and lining up the pool cue. She knew that Alex was standing behind her, arms crossed over her chest with her own pool cue in hand.

"Come on Sawyer." Alex's voice said, pleading with Maggie.

"You promised." Maggie responded, taking her shot. She was trying to get the ball in the top left corner pocket, but instead, it bounced off the side and made its way back to the middle of the table. "Damn it!" she swore, straightening up.

Alex groaned. "Yeah, but I didn't know that you were _this_ hopeless." she hissed. "We've been here for hours."

Maggie narrowed her eyes as she turned to face Alex. "And we'll be here even longer if you don't teach me your pool secrets, Danvers." she responded.

Alex sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine." she placed her own cue back on the stand and motioned to the table. Maggie nodded, leaning back over the table and lining up her shot. She couldn't see Alex biting her lip as she gazed at Maggie's protruding ass. And she definitely could not see the split second in which it took Alex to come up with a plan. "Okay, so first," she murmured, leaning over to whisper into Maggie's ear, "You're holding your cue wrong." she took Maggie's hands, adjusting them slightly so her left hand rested on the green felt of the table, supporting the cue. She pulled Maggie's right hand back, twisting it so her wrist was inwards towards her body. "That's better." she breathed into Maggie's ear. Maggie let out a shaky breath, clearing her throat slightly as Alex's hands trailed from her wrists, up her arms and down her back to rest on her hips.

"And your feet," Alex murmured, squeezing Maggie's hips. "should be further apart." she pushed them apart with her knee, letting her leg linger longer than she should have. Maggie bit her lip, feeling her head swimming as Alex leaned over her once more, pressing her hips against Maggie's ass. When they had originally arrived at the bar, the pool table they had selected was the only one open, in the back of the bar with dim lighting. At first, Maggie wished they could have gotten a better one, but now, she was very glad for the seclusion. She felt Alex's breath on her ear, smelled the intoxicating scent of her shampoo, the beer on her breath, just her. She felt Alex's hands move to her arms, steadying them as she moved them for her, taking the shot and watching the ball sink into the right middle pocket. Maggie licked her lips, her heart racing. "That -" Alex whispered into her ear. "is the first thing you should know." she finished, pressing her hips firmly against Maggie's ass.

Alex stood up, taking a few steps back to lean against the back wall of the bar, crossing her arms as she watched Maggie. Maggie turned her head away from Alex, biting her lip. Slowly, she put the pool cue away, and stepped towards Alex. "So you want to play dirty, is that it Danvers?" she murmured, resting her hand on the wall beside Alex. She drew herself up to Alex, hissing in the taller woman's ear. "'Cause we can play dirty." She nipped at Alex's earlobe, listening to Alex's breath catch in her throat.

Alex grabbed Maggie's wrist and pulled her out the back, pushing her against the wall as the door slammed behind them. She pulled Maggie up to her, pressing fierce, hot kisses against her lips. Her hands tangled in Maggie's long hair, balling it in her hands as she nipped at Maggie's lips.

Maggie pushed back against Alex, throwing her against the wall, lifting one of Alex's legs and wrapping it around her waist, her hand grasping Alex's thigh as her other hand rested against the wall for support. She ground her hips against Alex, which made Alex moan softly, pulling on Maggie's hair. Suddenly, Maggie pulled away from Alex, dropping her leg and smiling wickedly at her. Alex whimpered, catching Maggie's hand, trying to pull her back against her body. "You want me to take you in a dirty alley way?" she whispered, pulling herself close enough to breath into Alex's ear. "I have something much better back at my place." she whispered. She pulled back from Alex, a lustful look in her eyes as she smiled and pulled Alex away from the wall.

Maggie threw her front door open with such force that it slammed against the wall and bounced back, nearly hitting Alex in the back. Alex had attacked Maggie in the hall, just steps from her door, wrapping her arms around Maggie's neck and continuing from where they had left off in the alley. Maggie slammed the door shut behind them, slamming Alex against it a little too hard, but neither of them cared. Maggie swiftly lifted Alex's shirt over her head, as Alex grabbed Maggie's shirt by the collar, pulling hard, hearing little buttons bouncing on the floor as she pushed the fabric off of Maggie's shoulders. Maggie pulled back slightly, grinning and shaking her head. "Oh, you're going to regret that." she hissed. She grabbed Alex's wrists, pulling her away from the door and holding her hands behind her back.

"What are you going to do about it?" Alex said breathily over her shoulder.

Maggie grinned. "You'll see." She murmured. She pressed her lips against Alex's neck, nipping and sucking at the skin on Alex's neck and shoulders. She guided Alex into her bedroom, pushing her on the bed. Alex turned onto her back, letting Maggie pull her jeans down her legs, then watching as Maggie reached into her bedside table, pulling out a harness. Alex bit her lip, watching Maggie nervously. Maggie noticed the change in Alex's face, putting the harness down and climbing up next to her on the bed. "Hey," she whispered, taking Alex's face gently in her hands. "We don't have to if you don't want to. We can just stick to other things." she said, smiling softly.

Alex bit her lip, shaking her head. "No - I mean, not no - it just, surprised me. That's all." she whispered. She smiled up at Maggie. "I didn't think you'd be one to use toys." she whispered suggestively.

Maggie grinned softly. "I have many surprises." she whispered. She leaned down and kissed Alex softly. "Are you sure?" she whispered.

Alex grinned and grabbed the harness from where Maggie had dropped it. "Put it on."

Maggie grinned and nodded. "Yes ma'am." She stepped out of her jeans and into the harness, strapping it on before climbing back onto the bed, tugging at Alex's ankles sharply, so she fell back onto the bed. Alex grinned, stifling her laughter. She sat up, pulling Maggie to her again before dropping back down on the bed, pulling Maggie down against her. She tangled her hands in Maggie's hair again as Maggie nipped softly at her lips. Alex's hips rolled upwards, feeling the dildo pressed against her hip.

Maggie's hand trailed down Alex's body, lingering at her breasts. She gave one a gentle squeeze still kissing Alex fiercely as she dropped her hand to Alex's center, running her finger down Alex's slit quickly. Alex hissed, pulling away from Maggie's mouth as Maggie's finger slowly swirled up and around her clit.

"You ready?" Maggie whispered, pressing kisses down Alex's throat. Alex gazed softly into Maggie's eyes and nodded. Maggie bit her lip and pushed her hips forwards, her finger still resting on Alex's clit. Alex's eyes rolled back slightly, letting out a small moan as she lifted her leg and wrapped it around Maggie's waist. "We'll go slow." Maggie whispered. She grasped Alex's thigh tightly with one hand, her other hand taking Alex's and holding it, lacing their fingers together above Alex's head. Alex's arm wrapped around Maggie's neck, pulling her down and kissing her fiercely as she rolled her hips into Maggie's.

Maggie thrust gently, pulling her hips back before she thrust into Alex again. She could hear Alex's moans becoming louder. "Please, Maggie." Alex groaned between kisses. "More." Maggie nodded, pressing her forehead against Alex's and began thrusting deeper into Alex, hearing her moans grow louder and louder and feeling her body begin to shake. Maggie squeezed Alex's hand, pressing deeper into Alex. She rolled her hips, kissing Alex again as she gasped slightly, her leg pulling Maggie deeper inside of her as she came. Alex pulled away slowly, kissing Maggie softly, her hands running through Maggie's long hair.

"Good?" Maggie whispered.

Alex smiled, laughing softly. "Amazing." she whispered. Maggie smiled. She kissed Alex softly, pressing kisses down her throat as she slowly pulled out of Alex, feeling her shudder softly, like little aftershocks. She took off the harness and pulled Alex into her arms, covering them both with a blanket. "You use that better than any man." Alex murmured.

Maggie laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment." she whispered, pressing a kiss to Alex's forehead and listening to her breath as they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, originally, this was not going to turn out as smutty as it did. But this is what came from the one idea. Anyways -**

 **-X-**

Maggie yawned softly as she woke, her eyes slowly fluttering open to the familiar sight of Alex's bedroom. Sunlight slipped past the curtains and streaked across the bed. Across Alex's still sleeping figure. Maggie shifted gently, feeling the familiar weight of Alex's arm across her body. She turned her head to look over at the sleeping woman next to her, smiling at the peaceful look on her face, thin tendrals of hair covering small parts of her face. Maggie reached out tentatively and brushed them away with her finger tips. Gently, she rested her hand against Alex's cheek, running her thumb against the soft skin. Alex stirred slightly, stretching her body before curling up closer to Maggie.

Maggie grinned. "Good morning." she breathed into Alex's ear.

Alex's face lit up with a soft smile, her eyes inching open slowly. "Good morning." she whispered in reply.

"Sleep well?"

Alex nodded, gently throwing her leg over Maggie's, closing her eyes again and yawning. "It's Saturday, right?" she mumbled, resting her head in the crook of Maggie's neck.

Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex, pressing a soft kiss to the agent's forehead. "Mmhm." she assured her. "What do you want to do today?" she asked, tucking Alex's head underneath her chin.

Alex chuckled softly. "Would it be considered lazy if I just wanted to lay here all day with you?" she questioned.

"Probably a little," Maggie answered. "But understandable."

"Well aren't you cocky." Alex murmured against the detective's neck.

Maggie laughed softly. "Interesting choice of words there Danvers." she said, slowly tracing shapes on Alex's skin.

"Not what I meant." Alex replied, poking her girlfriend's side sharply, grinning against her skin.

"Hey!" Maggie exclaimed. "So, we're playing dirty, is that it?"

Alex lifted her head, grinning widely at the other woman. "Maybe. What are you gonna do about it?" she breathed, pulling herself up to sit on her haunches.

Maggie raised her eyebrows. "Come on Danvers, you never win this game." she chuckled, propping herself up on her elbows.

"There's a first time for everything." Alex replied in a sing-song voice.

Maggie shrugged. "Maybe," she pushed herself up to sit in front of Alex. "But today isn't the day." Her arms shot out and grabbed Alex's waist, pushing her back down on the bed. Maggie straddled Alex's hips, tickling her, laughing as she wriggled and struggled to break free underneath her.

Alex shrieked, trying to grab Maggie's wrists to stop the onslaught of tickling, but the combination of her laughter and squirming made it very difficult for her to do anything more than egg the detective on. "N-no fai-ir!" Alex managed to gasp beneath the laughter.

Maggie laughed as she managed to grab Alex's wrists, pinning them beside her shoulders. She leaned down to Alex's face, drawing herself an inch away from the agent. "All's fair in love and war." she breathed.

Alex raised an eyebrow as Maggie stopped right before kissing her. The detective's long hair tickling her face and neck. She pushed up against Maggie, testing to see if she could flip the other woman over, but Maggie didn't budge. Alex grinned softly, her tongue darting across her lips, gently pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth. Suddenly she lifted her head to reach Maggie's lips, pressing a fierce kiss against them.

Maggie pushed back against Alex, releasing her wrists, her hands finding their way into Alex's hair. She nipped gently at Alex's bottom lip, her tounge tentatively tracing Alex's lips before finding Alex's tongue dancing with her own.

Alex moaned softly, her hands running down Maggie's back, underneath the hem of her shirt and raking her nails against the skin underneath. She lifted the shirt up, feeling Maggie pull away to throw the shirt aside. Alex took her chance and sat up, pulling Maggie up with her, gazing softly at her body.

Maggie grinned softly, reaching out and pulling Alex's shirt slowly off her body, throwing it somewhere in the room, breathing out a soft 'wow' as she gazed back at Alex. "You - are so beautiful." she breathed.

Alex smiled softly. "So are you." she whispered.

Maggie reached out and rested her hand against Alex's ribs, her thumb gently stroking the side of Alex's breast. Slowly, she leaned forwards and pressed a soft kiss to Alex's lips.

Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie's neck, tangling her fingers in her long hair and pulling gently as she leaned back to lay on the bed.

Maggie pressed kisses against Alex's lips, then began her way down her chin, her neck, to her collarbone, nipping against the bone. She gently nudged Alex's legs apart with her thigh, pressing against her firmly, feeling the wetness against the material that was still present. She heard Alex's growing moans, felt her hands moving, from her hair to her neck, down her back and up again. Suddenly Alex was pulling her back up, kissing her frantically. Maggie's hand continued down Alex's body, reaching the waistband of her panties and then stopped, waiting for permission.

"Maggie - Maggie, please." she heard Alex murmur against her lips.

Maggie breathed an internal sigh of relief and let her fingers slip past the waistband, drawing closer to the heat that waited. She slowly circled Alex's clit with her finger, feeling Alex squirm and moan against her.

Suddenly Alex grabbed Maggie's wrist. "Mm- wait- wait." she breathed.

Maggie pulled her hand away instantly, pulling back to watch Alex's face. "What's wrong?" she whispered, concerned.

Alex grinned. "Nothing. I just -" she broke off.

"Just what?" Maggie asked, slightly nervous.

Alex bit her lip. "I want to try something." she whispered.

"Try what?" Maggie asked curiously.

Alex pulled at her fingertips nervously. "I - I want you to lick me, while I lick you." she said slowly.

Maggie's eyebrows raised in surprise. She had thought about it, but she wasn't sure if Alex would be ready for something like that, let alone if she would want to try it. She was still fairly new to the whole scene. They had only been going out for a few weeks, but what a glorious few weeks it had been.

Alex saw the look on Maggie's face and quickly tried to back out. "I mean, if you want to that is. We don't have to - I shouldn't have-"

Maggie grinned. "Alex, Alex. It's fine. I was just surprised. I'd love to eat you out while you eat me out." she said, taking Alex's face in her hands and kissing her softly.

Alex sighed softly. "Oh god. Don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed. She bit her lip and brushed Maggie's long hair away from her face. "You make it sound so sexy. When I say things I just sound -"

"Dorky?" Maggie offered. "Nerdy? Like a new gaybie?" she said, teasing Alex.

Alex rolled her eyes and poked Maggie's side again. "Dorky works just fine." she responded.

Maggie laughed, "Don't worry. You sound completely sexy to me." She whispered and kissed Alex once more. Then she pushed Alex by the shoulders, laying her back on the bed, kissing her way down Alex's body once more. When she reached the waistband of Alex's panties, she ran her fingers over the material, catching it and pulling them slowly away from Alex's hips.

Alex ran her hand through her hair, watching Maggie slowly ease the garment off her body. She lifted her hips to help her, feeling like Maggie was taking forever to get them off of her body.

Maggie smiled as she slipped Alex's panties off of her, taking her time, wanting to make Alex squirm again. She dropped the black panties on the floor and sat up at the end of the bed, pushing her thumbs into the waistband of the black boy-shorts she was wearing. She pushed them down ever so slightly, watching Alex's eyes track the movement of her hips. She slowly inched them down her own body, grinning wickedly as she saw Alex growing more and more desperate to get her hands on her.

Suddenly Alex leapt up and pushed Maggie back down on the bed. "You. Are such a tease." she husked.

Maggie laughed, wrapping her arm around Alex's neck, kissing her once again as Alex pulled off the boy shorts and threw them across the room. She pulled away from Alex and grinned. "Come up here."

Alex smiled softly, her heart fluttering softly as she turned around and sat down on Maggie's chest. She bit her lip nervously and glanced back at the other woman.

Maggie rested her hands on Alex's hips, grinning. She nodded at Alex as she glanced back. "I'm good." she assured her.

Alex nodded, feeling Maggie pulling her hips back. She leaned forwards, pushing Maggie's thighs apart, and feeling Maggie push hers apart. Alex moaned softly as she pressed her head between Maggie's legs, breathing in the scent of Maggie.

Maggie grinned and let her tongue swipe across Alex's opening suddenly, causing Alex to inhale sharply. She wrapped her arms around Alex's thighs, lifting her head and circling Alex's clit with her tongue before taking it into her mouth, lapping at it gently.

Alex moaned loudly. She finally let her tongue slip between her lips and press into Maggie's entrance, pushing herself into Maggie as much as she could, before quickly pulling back out and circling her clit with her tongue.

Maggie's tongue slowed as Alex began, she moaned loudly, pressing her thighs together against Alex's head.

Alex pulled Maggie's legs further apart, pressing her tongue into Maggie's entrance again, thrusting into her slowly.

Maggie pressed herself against Alex, breathing heavily. She drew Alex's clit into her mouth again, circling it with her tongue and gently sucking. She heard Alex moan and felt her push her hips against Maggie. Maggie pulled her hips closer and thrust her tongue inside of her feeling Alex's walls pulsing.

Alex removed her tongue and lapped against Maggie's clit again, swiftly taking two fingers and pressing them into Maggie, curling them against her walls as Maggie began to clamp down on them.

Maggie groaned as she felt herself cuming, pressing her blunt nails against the skin on Alex's thighs. She ground her hips against Alex's face as she came, moaning loudly and pulling away from Alex.

Alex lapped at Maggie's clit as she came, feeling Maggie shudder and twitch under her. She slowly removed her fingers, licking them clean.

Maggie groaned, breathing loudly. She grinned and pulled Alex up to sit on her face, thrusting her tongue into Alex quickly.

Alex ground her hips down against Maggie, slightly worried that she would be to heavy, but not worried enough to stop. She let her hands drop to Maggie's breasts, squeezing softly and running her fingers across the caramel coloured nipples. Her breath caught in her throat as she began to cum, pressing herself against Maggie as her walls pulsed around her tongue. Alex moaned as she slowly came down from her high, feeling Maggie lick her clean. She rolled over onto the bed and laughed softly, her hand in her hair.

Maggie chuckled softly. "You cheated." she said breathlessly. Alex rolled onto her side to face Maggie. "You used your fingers."

Alex grinned. "All's fair in love and war." she murmured.

Maggie smirked. "Well, if that's how you're going to play." she breathed. She pushed Alex onto her back and pinned her arms above her head, kissing her fiercely.

 **-X-**

 **Thanks for reading. If you guys want to see anything specific, please feel free to let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Pay up." Alex nudged the other woman as she leaned against the pool table.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "One day Danvers-" She said, narrowing her eyes, leaning slightly on the pool cue in her left hand.

"Until then," Alex murmured, motioning towards the bar. "Beer."

Maggie glared, smiling slightly at her girlfriend. "Fine." Placing the cue on the table, she made her way to the bar. "Two beers." she said promptly. Ever since M'gann had returned to Mars, Maggie had to remind herself that she would actually have to verbalize her order instead of just nodding at whoever was behind the bar. She took a seat on a stool until the two glasses slid across the bar at her. She nodded and turned to make her way back to Alex.

Alex had her hand against a tall brunette's arm, tracing her fingers gently down as she laughed, her eyes sparkling and her smile bright as the stars.

Maggie's jaw locked. She downed both the beers in seconds flat and marched her way back to the table, abruptely reaching in between the two women and grabbing her jacket. "I'll see you around Danvers." she snarled. She threw the jacket on and flew out the door, hearing Alex's voice murmur a soft apology and her footsteps running after her.

"-Maggie!" Alex shouted, her voice echoing through the alleyway. "Maggie stop!"

Maggie felt fingers grip her upper arm, spinning her quickly around. "What the fuck?!" she shouted at Alex, ripping her arm out of Alex's grasp.

Alex shook her head. "I could say the same thing."

Maggie scoffed. "Please. I saw you flirting with that woman." she said.

"What?" Alex responded. "Her? Come on Maggie, it wasn't like tha-"

"Then what was it like?" Maggie shouted.

Alex shook her head. "It wasn't anything!"

Maggie narrowed her eyes. "You know what, save it Danvers." she snarled. "I really don't want to hear the details." She turned on her heel and rounded the corner of the alley, running as soon as she was out of sight. She couldn't let Alex see how much she cared. She could hear Alex calling after her, hear her feet pounding on the pavement after her. Maggie didn't stop. She raced to her bike, threw on her helmet and started it up, speeding back to her building.

Maggie parked her bike on the sidewalk next to the steps that lead into the old building. She unlocked the security dorr and made her way up the stairs to her little aparment, pausing at her front door to take a breath and try and clear her head. She couldn't dwell. She just couldn't. Opening the door, she moved to shut it behind her, only to find a foot in the way.

"Maggie, listen to me." Alex's face called through the crack.

Maggie pushed against the door, pleading in her mind for it to close. But she forgot how strong Alex was. Alex pushed the door open enough for her to squeeze through and have it slam shut behind her as Maggie put her full weight against it.

"Maggie, it isn't what you think." Alex repeated.

Maggie crossed her arms. "How did you get in?" she hissed.

"One of your neighbors was on their way out, I just slipped in after them."

Maggie shook herhead. "That's-"

"Not important right now!" Alex hissed. "Maggie, look. That woman, she was an old friend from a long time ago. When I was in college. She just wanted to catch up -"

"Catch up? Really? Is that why you had your hands all over her?"

Alex's brows furrowed in confusion. "What? No! I just -" she shook her head, running her hands through her hair. "Look, we were really close and I haven't seen her in so long." Alex took a step closer to Maggie, who in turn, took two steps back. "Maggie, please. You have to believe me. She is nothing that you are to me. You are the only woman that I could ever want." she tested again, taking a step forwards. Maggie didn't move. "You are the only woman I want to touch," Another step. "The only one I want to touch me," Another. "The only one I want to kiss." One more. "Please." She reached out her hand tentatively, brushing her fingertips against Maggie's cheek.

Maggie let her head drop gently into Alex's hand, closing her eyes. Her face full of confusion and anger, but also love and sadness. "How can I know for sure?" she whispered, raising her hand to hold onto Alex's wrist.

Alex let her thumb drift across Maggie's cheek and down to her lips, gently pulling against her bottom lip. "Like this." Alex whispered. She leaned in and brushed Maggie's lips ever-so-gently with her own, pulling away, giving Maggie enough time to tell her to stop, to leave, that she didn't want her anymore. All those things that Alex feared most, but they never came. Instead, Maggie lifted her other hand and pulled Alex in closer, wrapping both her arms around Alex's neck.

At first they were both gentle, soft and slow, not wanting to push the other if they didn't want to. But then Maggie grew impatient, her the kisses grew heated and breathy. Alex pushed Maggie up against the front door, pulling at Maggie's bottom lip with her teeth.

Maggie groaned softly and pushed Alex's jacket off of her shoulders, hearing in land on the floor with a soft 'thump.' She reached for the hem of Alex's shirt, reaching underneath and tracing the outline of Alex's toned stomach, gently scratching against the skin with her short nails. She lifted her leg and wrapped it around Alex's waist, a moan growing in the back of her throat as Alex dropped a hand to her thigh to hold her closer to her own body.

Alex lifted Maggie up and carried her to the bed, dropping her down against the soft blankets and slowly backing a few steps away.

Maggie lifted her head, confusion crossing her face, until she noticed Alex was slowly undoing her jeans, kicking off her shoes, pulling her shirt up over her body as she swayed her hips. Maggie watched, biting her lip, until she couldn't wait any longer and she grabbed Alex by her hips and pulled Alex on top of her.

Alex rested most of her weight on her left arm, next to Maggie's head, as her right hand traced slow swirls and shapes down Maggie's body, lifting her shirt over her head, throwing it across the room, and making her way back down towards Maggie's waistband.

Maggie grabbed Alex's hand and pushed it under her waistband, guiding her down to where she needed her most.

Alex smirked. "Eager-" she breathed.

Maggie groaned and shook her head. "Just shut up and fuck me."

Alex supressed the urge to tease and kissed her way down Maggie's body, pulling her pants and underwear down. She grabbed Maggie's hips and pulled her to the edge of the bed, kneeling between her legs. She lifted Maggie's legs over either shoulder, breathing in the scent of Maggie, before blowing gently against her.

Maggie hissed quietly, one hand in her hair, the other bunching up the covers underneath her.

Alex kissed Maggie's centre, slipping her tongue past her lips and trailing it up towards her clit. She slowly circled Maggie's clit, writing her name against it, slow and steady as Maggie's hips twitched.

"Alex - Alex - Al, fuck-" Maggie groaned.

Alex smiled to herself changing pace as she thrust her tongue inside of Maggie's slit.

Maggie's hand moved from her own hair down to Alex's, wrapping her hair around her fingers and pulling as she moaned and writhed.

Alex took one hand from Maggie's thigh, pulling her mouth away from Maggie for a moment, making her whimper from the loss of contact. Alex slid two fingers into Maggie, curling them inside of her.

Maggie groaned loudly, throwing her head back and pulling Alex's hair again, thrusting her hips to help Alex along.

Alex thrust her fingers slowly in and out of Maggie, before returning once again to write her name against Maggie's clit.

Alex could feel Maggie's walls beginning to convulse around her fingers, so she picked up her speed, curling and thrusting and licking.

Maggie was on the edge of screaming as she finally came, pulling Alex's hair and lifting her hips off the bed.

Alex licked Maggie clean, slowly removing her fingers and hearing Maggie's whimpers as she watched Alex suck her fingers clean.

Maggie pulled Alex up to lay next to her, curling up in her arms. "The only one?"

Alex nodded, resting her chin on top of Maggie's head. "The only one. I promise."

 **-Thanks to AlyTay34 for the prompt, I hope I did it justice.**

 **-N**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, thanks to whoever wrote this prompt, and I hope I do it justice, because I've never been snowboarding, although based on where I live, I did learn how to ski in school (after breaking a ski pole though.) But I thought snowboarding would be something more suited to our favourite DEO agent and Detective so this is the result.**

 **-N**

* * *

 **-X-**

"Why'd you pack so much stuff?" Maggie asked as they slammed the door shut behind them.

Alex shrugged. "I've never been on a vacation before. Not really. And I've never been snowboarding before. I wanted to be prepared." She murmured, slightly self-conscious of the size of the suitcase she had brought with her.

Maggie smirked at her girlfriend. "Relax," She whispered, coming up behind Alex and wrapping her arms around her waist. "I'm only teasing."

Alex smiled softly. "I know." She squeezed Maggie's hands, resting her head against Maggie's. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what, baby?"

"For planning this." Alex murmured. "Renting the cabin, coming up with the idea – you are the most amazing girlfriend." She whispered, turning in Maggie's arms.

Maggie smiled softly. "I wanted to plan something special. For just the two of us." She reached up, holding Alex's face in her hands before kissing her softly. She pulled away slowly, opening her eyes to see Alex, eyes still closed, smiling blissfully. She pressed a quick kiss to Alex's lips before glancing out the window. "You want to go hit the slopes?" she asked, smiling widely.

Alex smirked. "If you're still willing to teach me, then absolutely."

 **-X-**

"Okay, do you think you can remember all that?" Maggie asked, making sure, for the fifteenth time, that Alex's helmet was the proper fit and secured well.

Alex bit her lip nervously. "I think so. I'll try."

Maggie smiled. "It's just the two of us. Doesn't matter to me if you're a total natural or if you wipe out in the first five seconds. Okay?"

Alex smiled, nodding. "Okay."

Maggie kissed Alex one last time before pulling her goggles over her eyes. "You've always gotta have the right equipment." She murmured, before pulling her own goggles down. "Okay. On your marks –" she glanced over as Alex turned, wide eyed. Maggie laughed. "I'm kidding." She said. "Take your time, no rush. I'm right behind you."

Alex took a deep breath. "You've got to stop doing that!" she said, pushing her girlfriend gently, but nearly knocking herself over in the process.

Maggie pouted, "But it's funny." She said.

Alex shook her head. "I hate you." She teased.

"No you don't. Now, come on. Let's get going."

Alex nodded, pushing herself forwards and starting down the medium sized hill that they were on. Maggie followed behind her, amused as she watched her stick her arms out whenever she felt like she would fall.

They were halfway down the hill when Alex called, back to Maggie. "I think I'm getting the hang of it!" She glanced back at Maggie, who was gliding easily behind her. As she turned her head forwards again, she began to wobble. She stuck her arms out, throwing small circles, which didn't help. She tumbled forwards, face planting into a snowdrift.

Maggie slid to a stop behind her and quickly unstrapped her boots from the board. "Alex! Alex, baby, are you alright?" she asked, unstrapping her feet from the board and rolling her onto her back.

Alex brushed the snow off of her face and nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Maggie pulled off her mitts and gently began checking Alex's arms and legs. "You sure?" she asked, still assessing for any injuries.

"Baby, I'm fine. Really." Alex said, smiling softly.

Maggie breathed a loud sigh of relief and lay down in the snow next to her. "You did so great." She said, smiling.

Alex grinned. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Maggie nodded.

"Great! Let's go again!" Alex said, jumping up, pulling Maggie up after her.

"Really?"

"Yeah! That was fun!"

Maggie grinned, very much amused at how excited Alex got over snowboarding. "Alright. Race you to the top!" she exclaimed, grabbing her board and tucking it under her arm.

"You're on!" Alex called after her.

 **-X-**

"I can't believe we have to go back tomorrow." Alex murmured softly, her head resting on Maggie's shoulder.

Maggie sighed. "I know babe. But we've been here for four days. We knew we'd have to go back eventually." Alex pouted slightly. "And you were becoming such a pro snowboarder." Maggie chuckled.

Alex turned to face her girlfriend. "Hey, I only fell _twice_ yesterday."

"More like four times." Maggie smirked.

"But two of those barely counted!" Alex argued. "I only fell to my knees!"

Maggie shrugged, "Still counts." She muttered, sipping at her hot chocolate.

Alex narrowed her eyes, waiting until Maggie put down the mug and pulled the pillow out from behind her, throwing it at the detective. Maggie painted a shocked look on her face, throwing the pillow back, and taking the few split seconds that it would take for Alex to react to push her back on the couch, pinning her arms above her head.

Alex narrowed her eyes. "Detective Sawyer, what is with you and pinning me down?" she teased. "Do you have a secret bondage fetish I don't know about?"

Maggie grinned, holding her face only centimeters away from Alex's. "You know all my secrets, Danvers." She breathed. Alex bit her lower lip, pulling it between her teeth. "Like how I absolutely cannot resist it when you bit your lip like that." She husked, gently grinding against the taller woman's stomach. She could feel Alex's breath on her face, saw her eyes darken with lust, felt her push against the smaller woman, trying to reach her lips. Maggie pulled back slightly, keeping just out of reach. Slowly, she placed whispers of kisses against Alex's neck, randomly nipping at the skin every so often. She heard the smallest moan in Alex's throat as she moved her lips up to Alex's ear, pulling at her earlobe gently with her teeth.

"-Maggie-" Alex husked, gently trying to unpin her arms, Trying to hold Maggie, feel her, touch her.

Maggie slowly stood up, pulling Alex with her. Alex moved to kiss the shorter woman, but Maggie, still holding her wrists, spun her around and wrapped her arms around her waist, her head resting on Alex's shoulder, gently pushing her towards the bedroom, nipping slightly at her ear as they walked.

Alex's head rolled slightly, giving Maggie the perfect angle to continue. She moved her feet mindlessly, lost in Maggie. Her touches, the gentle nips, the way her hands held her wrists gently, but firmly. The smell of her, the warmth of her body, the feeling of her breasts pressed against her back.

Maggie let go of Alex's ear, reaching for the hem of her shirt, pulling it over Alex's head. Alex took the chance and turned around, facing Maggie and pulling her into a deep kiss. Maggie moaned slowly, wrapping her arms around the taller woman before they both fell together onto the bed. Maggie's fingertips traced the muscles of Alex's stomach, followed the arches of her ribs and fell onto the soft supple skin of her breasts. Alex shivered slightly, pressing herself against Maggie's body. "You're wearing too much." She mumbled in between kisses.

Maggie nodded. "Help me." She breathed.

Alex grinned and sat up on her haunches, pulling Maggie up with her. She pulled the shirt up over Maggie's head, throwing it aside before her hands gently ran across the skin on Maggie's stomach. She lowered her head to Maggie's collar bone, leaving dark hickeys behind in her wake.

Maggie's head fell backwards; her breathing ragged as Alex dove lower, reaching her breasts. She hissed softly as Alex's tongue began tracing the shape of her nipple, before she nipped at the hardened bud, gently pulling at it with her teeth.

Maggie whined softly, grabbing Alex's hand and twining them together before she slowly pushed it past the waistband of her sweats.

Alex lifted her head and captured Maggie's lips once again, pushing Maggie back to lie on the bed. She slowly broke the kiss and pulled away to peel the sweatpants off of the detective. She slowly pulled the garment down, kissing the skin that appeared from beneath it. She could hear Maggie's faint whining, and smiled as she began murmuring. "Please, Alex please."

Alex smiled and finally removed the piece of clothing, crawling back up and in between Maggie's legs, resting her head against Maggie's thigh. Maggie bit her lip and glanced down at Alex, who was staring back up at her. "Tell me you want me Maggie." She whispered, purposefully letting her breath hit Maggie's exposed centre. "Come on baby. I know you want me."

"Alex, baby, I want you. I _need_ you." Maggie moaned in response.

"Tell me what you want." Alex husked, slowly drawing closer to Maggie's centre.

"I want you to lick me, please baby. Lick me, Alex plea-" She let out a guttural moan as Alex licked her slit, closing her eyes. She lifted Maggie's leg and placed it on her shoulder, moaning slightly as Maggie pulled Alex closer. Maggie's back arched slightly, her fingers winding into Alex's hair and pulling slightly, moaning as Alex pushed her tongue inside of the detective.

"Al-Alex, ah-fu-fingers." Maggie moaned. "I – I need you – ah! – your fingers. Inside. Tongue – cl-ah – clit-" she hissed as she pulled Alex's hair.

Alex grinned at the broken sentences. "Yes detective." She breathed. She gathered Maggie's wetness on her fingers, slowly pushing them inside, twisting and curling them against Maggie's front wall. She lowered her head once again and began lapping at Maggie's clit, tracing letters against the swollen bud.

Maggie moaned loudly, arching her back and pushing her hips against Alex. Alex slowly thrust her two fingers in, then added a third, curling them inside of Maggie.

Maggie began shaking slightly, her walls beginning to convulse against Alex's fingers. Alex moaned against Maggie's clit, speeding up her thrusts and sucking at her clit.

"Al-Alex, bab-ah, Ah-AH-!" Maggie screamed as she finally came, pulling Alex's hair hard and fisting the blankets beneath her.

Alex grinned and lapped at Maggie, drinking in her scent and memorizing the sight of her as she came. She felt Maggie's body twitch as she came down, relaxing as she finally finished. Alex licked at Maggie one last time before she kissed her way up Maggie's body, capturing Maggie's lips with hers.

Maggie smiled softly. "-holy shit-" she whispered, peering through half-opened eyes.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Alex murmured, wrapping her arms around the other woman.

Maggie nodded. "You are amazing." She rolled to face Alex. "I love you. So much." She murmured.

Alex smiled. "I love you too." She breathed. She pressed another kiss to Maggie's lips and smiled softly. "I wish we didn't have to go back tomorrow."

Maggie nodded, pressing her forehead against Alex's. "I know. But we might as well make the most of it while we're here." She murmured. She rolled Alex onto her back, and straddled Alex's stomach, gently grinding her still-wet sex against Alex's skin.

Alex smiled up at her. "That sounds perfect."

 **-X-**

* * *

 **Crappiest ending I've ever written. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and I'm still taking suggestions if you guys are open to sending me any!**

 **Thanks!**

 **-N**


End file.
